


一句浪漫的话都说不出也可以算是过了星芒节吗

by bbansarii



Series: Cross Road [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, World Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: Cross Road配置的战骑的最后一篇





	一句浪漫的话都说不出也可以算是过了星芒节吗

“……这就是我读到过的关于星芒节的魔法传说。”

召唤结束他的讲述的时候，除了黑魔以外的人都差点睡着了。至于黑魔，则是在召唤兴奋地把辫子往肩膀后面一甩，刚开始比比划划地讲故事的时候，就已经占据了离壁炉火最近的位置，压着帽子在立领的遮挡后面睡着了。

“老书不看堆在一起放着，时间长了就会长出卢卡斯”——曾被忍者这么形容过的召唤在星芒节当夜的第一片雪还没碰到大地时，一只脚踩在他最喜欢的宝石兽沙发的扶手上，用远超必要的热情语气讲述了一个与其说是魔法，不如说是诅咒的故事。

学者对此不置可否；在她的世界里，所有以“我曾在一本很少有人见过的书本里读到过”开头的陈述都毫无价值。“没有公信力的书作为参考文献而言太不够格了吧？”她如此说着擦了擦嘴角，今天的热可可里加了太多奶，有沫。

召唤讲的故事的确谁也没听说过：传说在某个很早很早以前的星芒节，一位学术造诣极高但或许付出过情商代价的大魔法师因为告白失败，恼怒之下施展了持续至今的魔法——在这个和其他许多节日一样常常会被过成恋人节的星芒节里，有一小部分人会被种下持续一晚的“无法吐露爱语”的魔法，而另一部分人则会陷入相对的“无法听见关于爱的字眼”的诅咒。

“还真是自私的家伙，自己得不到的就要妨碍别人。”龙骑捻着手指，“要是真被这种人坑到，总觉得好像特别不值得。”

忍者的声音从楼上栏杆的角落那边不温不火地飘过来：“我喜欢龙哥。”

“恭喜我们——我确实听到了。”

战士的表情看起来像是被谁往他蛀牙的地方硬塞了一块冰。“这你也信？”他脸都皱了起来，诊断起来不外乎是对公共场合亲密表现过敏，“听起来就是哪个无聊的家伙瞎编的！”

龙骑刚得一分，正是身心都处于调侃损友的巅峰状态：“反正你也说不出什么能被算进‘爱语’的范围的话，中不中诅咒对你来说又有什么差别？”

这就很伤成年人的自尊心了。

“谁说我说不出来？！”

“停停停，能说就别嚷嚷，你讲事情原来靠音量体现重要程度？”

战士被龙骑噎得翻了个白眼。我有没有说过？他问自己，我能不能说？这又不像是个容易疏通的问题，难度好比一群活鱼卡在下水管道口谁也钻不进去，难办不说还想象不出办成了又有什么意义。

但无论如何他打算试一试。他抓着沙发扶手转向骑士的时候，对方显得极其局促，就好像拿着第一把红票犹豫到底该换哪一本秘籍，从心底觉得难以面对但又没有不去面对的理由。

“我不觉得有这个必要……”

“别傻了，C，哪有人会不想听喜欢的人嘴里说出的表白啊？”

骑士叹了口气，“纳斯特隆，”他喊了龙骑的名字，“他想说的话自然会说，就算你现在激……”

然后他就被一阵激烈的咳嗽声打断了。

战士捂着喉咙，没人见过他这么惊恐的样子，“我……”声音唐突地消失在他的喉咙里，就好像有什么东西在一瞬间夺去了他的嗓音，只能用更撕心裂肺的咳嗽来抢回。

每个人都看向了他。“……我说不出来！”

战士这时的声音和每个刚刚经历过一场凶猛咳嗽的人一样断裂，而召唤猛地跳了起来：“看！是我说的那个魔法！”他机敏地躲过了战士朝他后脑勺飞去的一巴掌，“接下来只要等到明天早上就能知道是不是真的了！”

“那你等不到了，明早他也不会说的，”龙骑冷静地指出，“这可能是他背负一生的命运而不是什么只持续星芒节一夜的魔法。”

召唤都已经指挥着迦楼罗去捂黑魔的耳朵以便应对接下来的斧头砸长枪的械斗噪音，剧情却没按照所有人意料中那样发展。战士用几乎是生锈一样的动作转向了骑士，然后他说了简短的一句话。

“我凸海德林。”

如果还有什么是比不知道可信度有几分的星芒节诅咒更要命的，那就是他说完这句话后，身影突然像不稳定的以太成像似的一阵波动——然后消失在所有人的注视下了。

——海德林的分割线——

基本上来说，每个人都曾经在意识里见过海德林的影像：漂浮在无垠空间中唯一发光的巨大蓝色水晶；而亲眼看到它像星球一样悬浮在背景里又是另一回事。

我在宇宙里吗？战士想。他踩了踩脚下的地面，感到这里的一切都在“看起来像是真的”的同时矛盾地让人觉得虚幻。他看见有人在对他招手，那个人影看上去是他眼熟的身形，却穿着崎岖的暗色盔甲。

是暗骑。

以战士的主观印象来说，他和暗骑的最后一面已经有不少时日，停留在库尔扎斯西部高地干净通透的雪原里。甚至说是“面”都不太准确了；背着暗骑的战士没见到最后的最后对方的脸，只记得他肩上耳侧头发丝一样细的呼吸，和最后落进他后颈的一滴眼泪。

他朝暗骑跑过去。暗骑放下手，等他停在自己面前了，才露出一个巧妙地混合了怀念和头疼为一体的笑来。

“人生就是一再重逢……看来的确是真理。”

暗骑的声音听起来很真实，就好像那个晚上他们站在门厅的月光里，暗骑对他解释自己梦时一样。

战士走得近了才意识到，面对这张他每天都见到的脸，无论如何也生不出什么久别重逢的感情来，甚至连寒暄的话都不由自主地吞了回去。

“我怎么会跑到你这里来了？”他左顾右盼地问。

暗骑看上去像是松了口气。“我还真是多余的担心，以为你至少会问一句我是不是还好。”

“因为你看着还行，我就没问啊……应该问吗？”战士扁了扁嘴，一副被无端指责了的样子，“那，你还好吗？”

这事要是换个人来做多半会被当成故意抬杠，但有些人说的话做的事背后就是这么令人难以置信的没有深意。和他面对面的时候你可以不去想任何忌惮的事，不去猜任何曲折心思，因为所有的一切都是最最原初的样子。

“罗，”暗骑放缓了声音说，“别人让你说你才说是不行的。因为有些人不知道自己想听什么——你得自己有想要传达的心情才行。”

“但是……”

“但你中了说不出爱的魔法。”暗骑比了个噤声的手势，“别问，问就是这里能看到。你以为你为什么会在这儿——当然是有人和你交换了啊。”

——海雾村的分割线——

骑士是看着战士在眼前消失的，像是看着一块不小心踢掉了供能装置而突然没了画面的魔导显示屏。

“冷静，”学者站起身来，她个子矮小，想要得到同伴的注意力时会习惯性地举起手，“刚才的以太波动和平时使用的传送是同一种类型，只是幅度更强些，最大可能性的结果是传送去了其他场所，现在比起盲目寻找，更有效率的对策是等他联络。”

“她说得有道理，我看或许是海德林听到了那个凸，就召他过去走两步。”龙骑嘴上说着调侃的话，手上却把通讯珠掏了出来，只是他也没来得及再多做什么，因为有人敲响了门。

骑士去应门的时候，先接到的是星芒节里没有片刻停息的雪花，和被蓬松的雪片滤过尘渍之后干冽的空气一起灌进肺里。门口抬着手站着的人他眼熟得很，见他开了门，就把叩门的手撑在了门框上。

“好久不见啊。”

战士说话的时候头发和衣领上都落着雪，像是被惊扰了冬眠而唐突地从安逸洞穴里冒出头来的熊。骑士从门口让出路来；和他与暗骑之间的明显差异不一样的是，面前的这个战士和他们这里的并没有什么肉眼可见的不同，顶多是等到人进了屋里没了那一层风雪的阻隔，才依稀能从眼睛里看出一点端倪。现在投向他的是纯然愉快的眼神，又有一点点怀念，就好像见到一位久未见面，但曾经确实地站在一起为同样的事情而战斗过的伙伴。

是一双他可以坦然回视，而不必和移开视线的本能拉锯的眼睛。

骑士依稀地意识到，在暗骑回去之后他几乎没能真正像从前那样笔直地注视过战士的脸——那双看向他的眼睛里是他回应不了的诉求，是他做不回的从前的自己和遍寻不着的立足之地。但现在他可以——站在他面前的正是从他的人生还没有被割裂成两条线的时间上取出的锚点。

他终于可以松一口气。

于是这间屋子里第一个和战士打招呼的理所当然的成了龙骑。“是你啊。”龙骑这么感叹着，喊了战士的名字。这并不寻常，因为在座的都知道，龙骑对于喊“三岁”这件事，即使每次都以斗殴结束也乐此不疲。高个子的精灵枪兵站起来，走过去拿胳膊压着战士后颈，用这么个别扭的姿势勾住了战士的肩膀。

“想我了？”

“怎么说比较不伤感情呢……果然还是比较想刚刚传送走了的那个。”

说到这个份上，旁边的人即使是只见过一个版本的召唤，也差不多明白了是怎么回事。

“虽然长相完全没有不同，感觉上很不一样呢。”召唤仔仔细细把战士从上到下瞧了一遍，“很不……三岁。”他没想到合适的形容，说完了以为要挨揍还飞快地缩了缩脖子，却听到战士爆发出一阵笑声。

“这得他来背锅。”战士把龙骑的胳膊甩到一边，指了指骑士说，“在你们这儿是后来让他给惯的。”

“我们这儿？你们那儿不一样？”

学者在召唤膝盖窝轻轻踢了一脚，好让他闭嘴。但战士低头看了看她：“其实也没什么不一样——你看她，还是这么凶巴巴的。”

“那可能只是对你，”骑士终于也随意地加入了话题，“除了第一次见面那时候，我是没再见过她拿书打人。”

战士笑了一声：“可不是，我仇恨稳呗！”

这语气倒是十足的自满了。召唤好奇心起，就追问了一些关于初次见面的事，战士比比划划地讲起了诸如“学者和白魔烙印还非要带伴郎相亲”“骑士被总长拉着唠嗑让我自己回去送戒指结果我在乌尔达哈迷路到学者差点去红玉大街贴寻人启事”之类的抱怨的话，末了转头朝骑士一乐：“那会儿我还说绝对不要看你穿白色，真的太晃眼睛了——结果现在还是穿了啊？”

骑士原本也跟着笑，突然被问得一愣。他想起一张一模一样的脸来；他们俩单独在一块儿的时候很少像这样拿从前的事来闲聊，以至于他都快忘了和战士做朋友的时候是什么样的感觉——这个人讲事情的时候个人风格强烈，总带着点气鼓鼓的语气，但又不是出于蛮不讲理，更像是小孩儿似的想逗你发笑。和爱拱火的龙骑一块儿的时候当火药桶，在认真较劲的学者那里装傻充愣，在黑魔面前……好吧，无论谁在黑魔面前都好像活生生矮了一头。战士会主动找武僧说话，白魔的需要帮忙的时候总是一口答应，从没忘记过给忍者带吃的，就算被召唤拿一堆奇奇怪怪的问题纠缠也还是会鼓着脸绞尽脑汁地回答。

骑士都快忘了拥有这样一个朋友是一件多幸运的事，而现在战士就用这样让人感到幸运的眼神看着他。

“暗骑他还好吗？”他听见自己的声音这么问。

——海德林的分割线——

“但就算是另一个我自己，没有走过一样的路也没法帮我的吧……而且我想说的，也不是那么简单的心情啊！”

暗骑转过头，他没想到战士突然喊出了这样的话。“我想我的确帮过我自己……即使我前往的是歧路。”

“但他也没能按照一开始的方向走下去啊。”战士说。他有一双利姆萨·罗敏撒上层甲板傍晚的夕阳一样的眼睛，这时候通通透透的，像是看进去的话就能一直看到遥远的地平线。“你们比你想的还要不一样，现在更不一样，你在这里拐弯了，但骑士走的是另一个岔路口——没道理在你走了之后，他也还能像没有见过你那样按照原本的路笔直地往前走，对不对？”

这画面太过鲜明，以至于暗骑一时间愣了神。他从歧路返回到道路交汇的地方，在岔路口放下请勿通行的标志想要用这样的方式将自己导向自认为正确的未来，却唯独没想到在他以为是主干道的前方诞生了新的岔路；因为骑士从他身上看过那条路的尽头，就不再能像无畏的旅人那样坦然而率直地走下去了。

“我做错了吗？”他看着自己的手心，红黑的以太盘曲在那里，“我……是在把你们指向原本你们并不打算前往的方向了吗？”

“那重要吗？”

“……什么？”

“我们本来要去哪里，那很重要吗？你看啊，”战士伸手比划起来，“这是路。”

暗骑顺着他指的方向看；这个世界里无论哪个方向都是虚空，但在战士随手指出的方向就好像真能从他眼睛里看到倒映在瞳子里的路来。

“这里是，”他移动手臂，“这里是，这里也是。不是全都是路吗？”

有人即使站在地面也犹疑前路的时候，有人却敢相信踏上虚空的脚底会浮现出看不见的坚实道路来——暗骑转头去看战士的脸，这个战士从一开始就不怎么敢碰他，这时候却抓住了他的肩膀。

“你们都是怎么回事啊？你因为没有走到结局所以死磕着不放，骑士又太害怕你的结局所以不敢往前走……我不懂啊！那很重要吗？难道不是因为有我们走过去才能叫做路？”他声音很大，即使散到周围的虚空里去了也依然震得暗骑耳朵发疼，“哪有什么对的错的？只要是和那些家伙一起，走去哪里我都不介意！”

战士说到这里的时候盯住了暗骑的脸，然后突然像摸到什么烫手的东西似的猛地松开了手，连声音都陡然小了下去：“……但非要说最好的话，我想要走在其中的某个笨蛋的后面半步拉着他的手。”

——海雾村的分割线——

暗骑还好吗？骑士也不知道自己为什么会问出这个问题，又是站在什么立场上关心这个问题，甚至在等待回答的时候这一份发自心底的忐忑又是出自什么原因，他也不得而知。

“对啊，他还好吗？”召唤捶了捶手心，送暗骑走的时候只有他和骑士没有去，其他人回来之后也没人和他细说发生了什么，直到今天终于有了刨根问底的机会，自然要紧抓不放。

战士看着这个对他来说几乎全然陌生的伙伴，抬起手摸了摸下巴。“怎么说呢……回答你们之前，我要先问个问题。”

骑士猛地绷直了脊背。他脑子里转过了一千个坏念头，但战士对他隔空做了个安抚的手势：“老朋友你别这么紧张，让我先和这位新朋友说两句！”他转向召唤问：“你为什么想知道？”

“因为一起待过那么久，又没能去送他，当然会关心离开的朋友现在好不好啊！”过激友情主义者召唤答得很是笃定，骑士看着他，然后在每个人的眼里都看到了同样的答案。

而这时战士又在问他了：“那你又是为什么呢？你总不能说是关心朋友吧？”

是啊，我又是为什么呢，骑士想；就好像如果得知暗骑有一个好结局，他也可以放下那些束手束脚的焦虑就此安心一样。

战士看了骑士好一会儿，等到终于开口说话的时候都仿佛是在接续这个从前的伙伴的心声。“可是你们在路口分开了，记得吗？你前面的路通向哪里，和他去了什么样的地方，是好还是坏，都没有关系了啊！”他撑着膝盖站起身来，没什么犹豫地伸手抓住了骑士的肩膀，“你没听到，但暗骑他和你说的最后一句话是：‘与你无关的事，有什么好怕的……那是我的人生啊！’”

——结局的分割线——

一天体验两次大变活人是真的够了，这可能是所有人此刻内心的唯一想法。骑士看着战士举着双手局促地站在他面前，就好像刚把手从谁的肩上收回似的，而刚才的战士抓握的触感刚从他肩膀上消失。

“呃……”战士徒劳地张了张嘴，方才他同暗骑说的最后一句话里提到的家伙突然就站在他面前了，让他一时很难拐过这个弯，“我刚刚有见到暗骑，他……挺好的！”

他也不知道自己怎么就说起了这个，就好像是直觉告诉他有人想听一样。

但骑士摇了摇头：“……那不重要了。”他在战士面前垂下了眼睛，像是被车辙辗轧过的松枝，有一种颓唐的笔直。“你还好吗？”他低着头问。

“我，我当然没事啊！你别小看我！”战士几乎惊跳起来，差点把想要说的话都抖出了脑袋，“但我好像终于想明白了你在烦恼的事……”

龙骑翘着脚打断了他。“那你就晚了一步了，刚刚有人已经帮了你这个忙。”

战士腾地转过身：“我的事是我的事，他知道个鬼啊！”

从接收到这种反应的龙骑脸上的表情不难看出，他满意的那个战士现在是真的回来了。战士暴跳着吼完了他，回头面对骑士的时候重新深吸了一口气：“把你手里的错地图扔掉吧，那一点都不重要！”

骑士抬起头的时候，战士第一次发现他自己的影子在对方的眼睛里的样子就像是壁炉炉膛里跳动的火。“别人在上面标过的走过的路线也好，你自己想当然地计划过的路线也好，那都不重要，也没关系，”他皱起了眉头，挖空心思地寻找那么一两个他怎么也找不到的合适字词，“我们只要往前走就可以了！怎么走一点都不重要，如果那个烙印什么的是暗骑想要的，那就让他自己想办法和那家伙去，跟我们也没有关系！说到底又为什么非要给人和人的关系取名字，为什么要让什么神来见证……”

他重新吸了一口气，又咬了咬牙。“我只要走在路上转头就能看见你，这样就足够了！”

“你刚才讲的星芒节诅咒，”不知什么时候醒来的黑魔凉凉地说，“果然是骗人的吧。”

召唤辫子都竖了起来。“哎？什么？这也算？这明明没有爱字，也能算是‘吐露爱语’吗？”

“所以才让你少看点书，”黑魔即使叹气也是轻不可闻的，“难道你以为我最近都露着脸，是给空气看的？”他说完便不再理会一边陷入混乱的召唤，陷在笼着沙发的壁炉火光里不远不近地把视线投向自己的发小——他很久没有见到骑士的肩背像这样笔挺了，而这并没有把他“委托”骑士制作东西的时间包括在内。

而在木柴燃烧的毕剥声里，他听见骑士是这么回答的：

“那我就选一条最长的路吧。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 至此就全部结束了，非常感谢看到这里和喜欢他们。  
> 到这篇为止总共差不多是写了整整四年的战骑，在这一篇里也算是有好好地探讨了关于标题叫做Cross Road的意义。  
> ——有缘再见！


End file.
